


Happy birthday Karma!

by Kitty_SHIP



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Happy birthday my lil gay bean!, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_SHIP/pseuds/Kitty_SHIP
Summary: Overall short story but I still think it's enjoyable!





	Happy birthday Karma!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story!  
> Have a wonderful Christmas...

Karma walked into the 3-E classroom. He was told to come here for Christmas, but no one was there. He stepped in a little further and then this happened:  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARMA!!"  
"HOLY SH-"  
Karma jumped back and bumped into a random desk. "We suprised you, didn't we?" Teased Rio, Who had just recorded the whole thing. "Yeah, Yeah, you did... But how'd ya know it's my birthday?" Asked Karma, "Nagisa told us!" Exclaimed Kaede. Karma looked over to Nagisa, Karma had a hint of betrayal on his face. "Eh- Well... It wasn't that I meant to tell them... I was writing down what I thought you'd want for your birthday, and then Kaede saw me and asked what I was doing and then-" "OK- Ok, Nagisa I understand... Where's the cake?" That was all Karma cared about. He pointed to a tall strawberry cheesecake on a cart. "Perfect." "Ok then guys! LETS CELEBRATE!" And then they all ate cake and had fun.

**Author's Note:**

> ..And a Happy New Year!


End file.
